To install certain types of flooring, such as linoleum, vinyl sheets, rubber tile, vinyl tile, cork tile, wood block tile and other adhesive mounted flooring, a roller device is used for installation of the flooring product. Such a roller provides an even pressure on the flooring, ensuring that the flooring and underlaying adhesive bond. This roller aids in rolling out any bumps, driving air pockets to the edge of a flooring section where the bubble can vent, and distributing any excess adhesive over a broad area. This aids in obtaining the most uniform flooring surface.
One popular vinyl roller tool is sold by Crain Floor Covering Tools (Milpitas, Calif.). This tool is comprised of three cylindrical roller sections connected to a yoke. The yoke is attached to the handle and is pushed by a user, propelling the roller over a surface. The yoke may be detached from the handle.
The rollers commonly are designed such that each of the three roller sections “float” independently on the axle to automatically compensate for subflooring surface irregularity and still allow for pressure to be applied to the flooring material. The sections may be constructed of solid steel and be zinc plated to prevent rust. Solid steel construction provides a tool that will not crack or chip and is highly durable. The roller sections have smooth surfaces and rounded corners to protect flooring materials from indentations. The end roller sections are recessed to inset the axle, eliminating protrusions that could cause wall scuffing. The roller sections are mounted on the yoke using a axle with ends that are tapped to receive threaded bolts, The threaded bolts along with washers are screwed in on the ends to prevent the roller sections from coming loose. A handle is attached to the yoke and extends from the yoke such that it may be gripped by a user.
The tool is quite heavy. For example, rollers are sold weighing 75, 100, or 150 pounds. Transport of such a heavy tool from a vehicle into a building for flooring installation is difficult. The tool should not be rolled over the ground in transporting the tool to the indoor location where the flooring is to be installed. If a tool is rolled over the ground the tool will pick up rocks and dirt onto the roller surface. The heavy weight of the rollers will press the rocks and dirt into flooring sections, causing damage to the flooring. In addition, the surface of the roller will also eventually be damaged if the roller surface is rolled over outdoor surfaces.
One method of transport of a linoleum roller is to simply detach the yoke from the handle and carry the roller. This has a few drawbacks. First, time is required to remove and reattach the handle. Second, there is a risk of injury associated with carrying a roller that can weigh up to 150 pounds. Third, given the heavy weight of the tool, there is a risk the tool would be dropped, causing damage to both the tool and the surface onto which the tool was dropped. Finally, to open doors the roller would be get down on an outdoor surface, possibly allowing dirt or rocks to adhere to the roller.
Another alternative is to attach to the yoke a set of transport wheels mounted on a pair of o struts. These wheels could be lowered for transport to a down position. In this orientation the transport wheels can contact the ground for rolling the tool. In transport, the rollers do not touch the ground, but are lifted and held even with the bar. When not in use the struts are retracted such that the wheels point to the hand grips.
Again, there are some drawbacks, First, transport of the tool requires an awkward stoop to push the tool handle. Second, the roller still may be dropped or scrape the ground, and will have to touch the ground (for example, if it is required to lift the tool up stairs or open a door.) Third, such transport wheels are commonly made of fabricated steel components, and are quite expensive. Fourth, the bars add considerable weight to the tool. Fifth, folding the struts into the retracted position requires time to loosen securing bolts, reposition the struts, and retighten the bolts. Finally, during rain or snow the rollers in transport would get wet. This would bring water inside, require time to dry the rollers and possibly cause the roller to rust.
It would be desirable to have a device that could allow transport or a flooring roller without risk of damage to the tool or the inconvenience of working with struts.